


Tart

by gracerene



Series: HP May Madness Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Auror Harry Potter, Clothed Sex, Community: hp_may_madness, Cross-Generation Relationship, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Semi-Public Sex, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompts:Pairing:Severus Snape/Harry PotterPrompts:This desire is eating me up…Word Prompts:jam, jealous, jackhammerKink:Partially clothed sex





	Tart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hp_may_madness](hp-may-madness.livejournal.com) 2017
> 
> Unbeta'd

Severus scowled as another pompous Ministry official attempted make his way over to where Severus was standing, no doubt to make idle chit chat or to pointlessly try and curry favour. The scowl did its job&mdashthe wizard adjusted his course towards friendly waters. Severus didn't know why he bothered coming to these horrible events filled with smarmy Ministry leaders eager to pat themselves on the back for a job barely done.

A familiar laugh drew his gaze to the smiling form of Senior Auror Harry Potter—soon to be Head Auror Harry Potter if he played his cards right. Severus sighed, even as warmth spread through his belly. Right. That was why. Harry had to attend these tedious events to show his commitment to the Ministry, and Severus had to attend them to show his commitment to Harry.

He watched as Harry spoke with Ward, Head of the Hit Wizards. Something unpleasant prickled across his skin as Ward leaned just a little too close, his touches to Harry's arm lingering just a little too long. Severus knew he was a jealous man, and though he tried to control himself, he couldn't prevent the possessive fury from building inside the longer Harry spoke with Ward.

Still, he managed to restrain himself. That was, until Harry bit into a jam tart, leaving a smear of raspberry along his chin. Ward leaned forward with a hungry smile to wipe the offending smudge away, and Severus saw red. In a flash he was by Harry's side, and without so much as a by-your-leave he whisked Harry away down a deserted corridor.

"Are you all right, Severus?" Harry asked, a smile playing about his mouth when Severus pushed him up against the wall.

"Don't be impudent," Severus spat. "You know exactly what you were doing."

"I was just having a conversation." Harry said innocently, but Severus wasn't fooled. He'd taught enough cocky troublemakers over the years to recognise the look of one.

"You were flirting."

"No, _Ward_ was flirting. I just...wasn't stopping him."

"Any particular reason?"

Harry looked up at him from beneath thick lashes, his green eyes smouldering. "Maybe I wanted to see what you would do about it."

Desire began to eat at Severus's insides, urging him to stake his claim. He wanted nothing more than to spin Harry around, tear off his clothes, and jackhammer into him until Harry was a writhing, desperate mess. Unfortunately, they were just down the hall from the Ministry's best and brightest, and as much as Severus would like to Apparate Harry away, it was still too early yet for them to disappear for the night.

He settled instead for pushing Harry even more firmly against the wall and snogging him within an inch of his life. His hands slid down to the waistband of Harry's trousers, undoing them and fishing out Harry's cock in quick, practiced movements.

"You're _mine_ ," Severus growled as he began to wank Harry rough and fast, just the way he liked it.

Harry mewled and gasped and bucked his hips. "Yeah, yes," he panted. "Yours, yours, all yours."

Moments later, Harry was spilling over Severus's hand, his entire body trembling in the aftermath. Severus waited for him to recover before casting a cleaning charm and tucking him away. Harry frowned when Severus stepped back, reaching for him with eager hands.

"What about you?" he asked when Severus stepped out of reach.

"You have Ministry officials to suck up to."

"I'd rather suck _you_."

Severus smiled. "Even so. I know it's horrible, but it's necessary. And now you have something to look forward to."

"Your dick?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "If you're a good boy."

Harry shuddered, his eyelids fluttering. "Okay," he said breathlessly. "But do we have to stay the whole time?"

Severus glanced at his watch impatiently. "I think another thirty minutes should suffice."

Harry grinned. "I can live with that."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
